Reformed foxian
When the foxian inhabitants thought that their old language was very difficult. Because of that, the forgeiners and the foxian cildren could not learn the language easily. They decided to create a new language borrowing european and slavic words and teach it to the newborns and when the all the adults who colud speak the old foxian died, the reformed foxian became the only official language in foxia. The rules are quite easier but without losing the nature of foxian culture. Which says the language must be complicated itself but not necesarily difficult. =Alphabet= The reformed foxian alphabet has 29 letters. the letters sound similar to spanish but with some additions: a á b c d e é f g h i k l m n o ó p r s t u w z phonetic guidance: *a: sounds like a in "arm" *á: sounds like "e" in "bed" *b: sounds like "b" in "big" *c: sounds like "ts" in "cats" *cc: sounds like "ch" in chick *d: sounds like "d" in "door" *e: sounds like the "á" *é: sounds like "ee" in "see" *f: sounds like "f" in "feel" *g: sounds like "g" in "gun" *h: sounds like "h" in "hell" *i: sounds like "é" *k: sounds like "k" in "key" *l: sounds like "l" in "look" *m: sounds like "m" in "mall" *n: sounds like "n" in "noon" *nn: sounds like the spanish "ñ" *o: sounds like "u" in "cut" *ó: sounds like "oo" in "soon" *p: sounds like "p" in "pool" *r: sounds like japanese "r" *rr: sounds like spanish "rr" in "carro" or in "correr" *s: sounds like "s" in "sell" *ss: sounds like "sh" in "ship" *t: sounds like "t" in "two" *u: sounds like "ó" *w: sounds like "v" in "visit *z: sounds like "ds" in "cards" =Basic Grammar= gender In reformed foxian, there are three genders which are masculine, femenine, and neutral. There are some standarised rules and vocabulary topics which define the gender of the nouns and adjectives. We will see ten examples of the application of these rules for each gender: masculine gender rules *all singular masculine nouns end in '-o' *all plural masculine nouns end in '-oz' *all singular direct object masculine nouns end in '-ó' *all plural direct object masculine nouns end in '-óm' masculine gender topics tools, items, objects, places, instruments female gender rules *all singular female nouns end in '-a' *all plural female nouns end in '-az' *all singular direct object female nouns end in '-á' *all plural direct object female nouns end in '-ám' female nouns topics plants, foods, liquids, gases neutral gender rules *all singular neutral nouns end in '-e' *all plural neutral nouns end in '-ez ' * all singular direct object nouns end in '-é' * all plural direct object nouns end in '-ém ' neutral nouns topics abstract things, planets, linguistic and mathematical terms, sciences, subjects. numbers in foxian, the numbers are usually neutral, but when you use numbers to count objects, they turn into the gender of the counted objects: derived numbers derived numbers are made from the roots given above, puting them together: *three hundres flowers: tricienta floraz *five hundred twenty cars: wicient-zudiezo carioz *seventy loves : sewdieze amorez to put each word together in the numbers, you use these "-" for example: 1954: mil-newcient-widiez-kuate 2036: zumil-tridiez-sie gender in adjectives the adjectives are a kind of words that is affected by the gender of the described object, we have a little list of six rules: #all singular masculine adjectives end in '-ot' #all plural masculine adjectives end in '-ow' #all singular feminine adjectives end in '-at' #all plural feminime adjectives end in -'aw' #all singular neutral adjectives end in''' -et''' #all plural neutral adjectives end in '-ew' for example, we have a root for "little" and one for "big": *'a little pencil: pekennot penco' *'little pencils: pekennow pencoz' *'a big pencil: grandot penco' *'big pencils: grandow pencoz' *'a little tree: pekennat arbola' *'little trees: pekennaw arbolaz' *'a big tree: grandat arbola' *'big trees: grandaw arbolaz' *'a little relationship: pekennet relatie' *'little relationships: pekennew relatiez' *'a big relationship: grandet relatie' *'big relationships: grandew relatiez' =Verbs= verbs are not affected by the gender, but by the time and the person. there are forms for first person, second person, third person and plural persons: present tense past tense future tense pronouns =Example text= vocabulary 20 masculine words #martelo: hammer #penco: pencil #kuderno: notebook #libro: book #komputo: computer #fluro: floor #tezo: roof, cieling #miroro: mirror #sizo: chair #meco: table #telewisto: TV #portmono: wallet #pinto: paint #pontio: pen #kiegumo: eraser #inko: ink #markero: marker #wittablero: whiteboard #tizo: chalk #negtablero: blackboard 20 femenine words #frukta: fruit #werdira: vegetable #fresa: strawberry #mora: blackberry #flora: flower #arbola: tree #sangra: blood #akua: water #fuga: fire #wienta: wind #aeira: air #poma: apple #piera: pear #cira: cherry #teka: butter #onara: orange #mandara: mandarine #sola: sun #luna: moon #strela: star 20 neutral words #amore: love #odie: hate #relazie: relationship #frendore: friendship #tinge: thinking #nowe: knowledge #infrome: information #wisie: vision, view #famile: family #difereze: difference #egaleze: similarity #colore: colour #flavore: flavour #olore: odour, smell #voze: voice #signife: meaning #terre: planet earth #klote: time #spezzi: space #alteze: tallness 20 root adjectives #pekenn: little #grand: big #alt: tall #bani: small #egal: equal, same #difer: different #bel: beautiful #fen: ugly, disgusting #pr: a lot #kr: a little #long: long #kut: cut #duls: sweet #men: poor #bog: rich #fat: fat #sccupl: thin #fort: strong #wik: weak #plok: intense 20 verbs (in infinitive) #su: to be #komu: to eat #slipu: to sleep #amoru: to love #drinku: to drink #kutu: to cut #unkancu: to rest #donu: to give #reziwu: to receive #hawu: to have #nowu: to know #tingu: to think #gustu: to like #ungustu: to dislike #odiu: to hate #hablu: to speak #sezzu: to say #listemu: to listen #skribu: to write #debuzzu: to draw 15 transgender nouns #doktor: doctor #nurser: nurse #profesor: teacher #student: student #kat: cat #piez: dog #wulf: wolf #pater: parent #boz: bozz #trabahet: worker #kid: child, kid #hugidor: player #amador: lover #hiuz: wife, husband #birot: brother the foxian is a very inflecting language which inflects the words depending on the case. the foxian has nominative, accusative, locative and instrumental case. the declassions are special but similar for the three different genders. we will have a few examples for each case. nominative case this case is used when you want to mark the subject of a sentence. itself, is the pure word: accusative case the accusative case is used when you want to mark the direct object of the sentence. locative case this case is used when you want to mark the place where something is located. instrumental case the instrumental case is used when you want to mark a tool os an object something used to do something summary of declession *for the singular accusative, you put an acute accent on the final vowel of the singular word. *for the plural accusative, you put an acute accent on the final vowel of the singular word and then, as an M at the end *for the singular locative, you put an acute accent on the final vowel of the singular word and add the suffix -wki *for the plural locative you put the suffixes: **-rówki to the masculine singular nouns **-ráwki to the femenine singular nouns **-réwki to the neutral singular nouns *for the singular instrumental, you add the suffix -winni to the singular word. *for the plural instrumental, you add the suffix -kuwinni to the singular noun. examples of the use of declessions sen lodówki: 'i am in the bridge ka debuzzok '''ké amorewinni: '''she drew it with love mezew katez ni sok bezew '''domorówki : '''our cats were not in your houses articles the foxian language has two kinds of articles as English. the defined article and the undefined article. This language is richer the Katian language in this aspect of articles because the Foxian has both kinds of articles, unlike katian which only has the undefined artucle "py". defined article English language also has defined article. which is "the" and it is the only one in English. but Foxian has six different articles which are affected by the gender of the word and also by the number: *'To - used for the masculine singular words. **'To lodo: the bridge' *'Ta - '''used for the femenine singular words. **'Ta''' poma: the apple *'Te - '''used for the neutral singular words. **'Te relazie: the relationship''' *'Ton - '''used for the masculine plural words. **'Ton domoz: the houses''' *'Tan - '''used for the femenine plural words. **'Tan fresaz: the strawberries''' *'Ten - '''used for the neutral plural words. **'Ten familez: the families''' The articles can also be used with declensions but these do not affect the article. what I mean could be explained with these examples with declensions: *'me son to lodówki: I was in the bridge' *'be havass listemu ta doctorá: you have to listen the doctor' undefined article Foxian language has the undefined articles, (like a, an in English) ó, á and é. wich are used with all the declensions of itsh gender *'ó: is for masculine' **'ó lodo: a bridge' **'ó lodoz: bridges' **'ó lodó: a bridge (accusative)' **'ó lodóm: bridges (accusative)' **'ó lodówki: in a bridge (locative)' **'ó lodorówki: bridges (locative)' **'ó lodowinni: bridge (instrumental)' **'ó lodokuwinni: bridges (instrumental)' *'á: is for feminine' **'á flora: a flower' **'á floraz: flowers' **'á florá: a flower (accusative)' **'á florám: flowers (accusative)' **'á floráwki: a flower (locative)' **'á floraráwki: flowers (locative)' **'á florawinni: a flower (instrumental)' **'á florakuwinni: flowers (instrumental)' *'é: is for neutral' **'é relazie: a relationship' **'é relaziez: relationships' **'é relazié: a relationship (accusative)' **'é relaziém: relationships (accusative)' **'é relaziéwki: a relationship (locative)' **'é relazieréwki: relationships (locative)' **'é relaziewinni: a relationship (instrumental)' **'é relaziekuwinni: relationship (instrumental)' prepositions a general thing about the prepositions is that all the prepositions end in I. *'Ki: what' **'ki wantess? '''what do you want? *'Kwandi: when''' **'kwandi ka sok fasserela, ka sok pri belat: '''when she was a model, she was very beautiful * **wondi sess? where are you? *'Kmini: who''' **kan sek pri belat remka penti kmini kan sek? she is a very pretty person but who is she? ' ' *'Dowki: how' **'''dowki sess? '''how are you? * **porki amoren kán? why do i love her? Category:Languages